Courage: A Klaine Story
by Blainderson
Summary: Blaine's father's drinking has gotten worse, and so has his abuse towards his son. This is a story truly about one couples love for each other and their quest to find courage in even the hardest of situations.
1. Icing the Wounds

(8:17pm) Can I please come over.  
>(8:18)<br>_Of course. You're always welcome here Blaine. What's wrong?  
><em>(8:20)  
>Get the ice ready.<br>(8:22)  
><em>Again? Blaine. What happened this time?<em>  
>(8:23)<br>What always happens. I'm not Cooper, and I'm not straight.  
>(8:24)<br>_Come here. Dad and Carole are in Columbus until tomorrow afternoon and Finn is at the Berry's. _  
>(8:26)<br>Leaving now. See you soon. I love you.  
>(8:27)<br>_Drive safe. I love you too._

When Kurt heard the knock on the door he knew who was there. He got up off the couch with the ice pack in hand and opened the front door. He gasped in disbelief when he saw his boyfriend in front of him.

"Blaine…" Kurt's heart stopped as Blaine walked inside.

"It doesn't feel as bad as it looks. Promise." He took off his jacked and placed it on the chair.

"Is that your bad eye?" Kurt asked gently running his fingertips over the fresh bruise.

"Nah. Seriously love. It's okay. I'm okay. You should see him. Not a scratch on him." He took the pack and placed it on his eye.

"What did your mom say?" Kurt asked hurt by the multiple marks on Blaine's fragile body.

"She wasn't home. She was visiting Coop. He got a new apartment or something. He needed help moving in."

"So why didn't your dad go? Isn't that more of a father son job?" Kurt questioned has he handed Blaine two Tylenol and a bottle of water.

Blaine took the pills before answering. "Why go with her when he could give me yet another lecture. Which he knew would end up being a physical fight. Since it always ends that way especially when he has a beer or two in him…" Blaine trailed off before looking away.

"Blaine. What did he say this time?" Kurt rested his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder hoping there was no bruise.

"What he always says Kurt. That I'm a disappointment. That this is a phase. I'll get over this, there's no way someone like him deserves a gay son. What did he do wrong to end up with someone like me? You know how it is Kurt. You know how my dad is. It's not going to change. He's never going to accept me for who I am. And I have to learn to accept it."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine…I don't understand why your dad hate's the idea of you being gay so much. It's stupid. You're his son."

"Not if he had a choice. Cooper is his son. Cooper makes him proud. What does Blaine do? Blaine sits on his sore ass all day singing and watching show tunes. Blaine has no future, because Anderson's aren't performers. Their owners of big businesses. They're entrepreneurs. Not fucking queers dancing around in tutus singing fucking show tunes!" Blaine's blood was boiling. He chucked the water bottle across the room before sliding down the wall. His face was soon in his knees and his body began trembling.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's side ignoring the crash coming from the bottles impact on one of Carole's many knick-knacks. "Blaine, please don't say things like that. Don't convince yourself of the immature and naïve things your father says. You're much more than that. So screw it if you're not what he wanted. He needs to suck it up and realize that his son is perfect. So perfect." Kurt looked down at his hand in Blaine's before looking at his puffy eyes. The bruise was darker than before, but the olive green of his eyes sparkled, as they always did when he looked at Kurt. "Would it make you feel any better if I offered to let you stay the night? You know how I love it when you're sleeping beside me."

"You know I feel so much safer with you next to me Kurt." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he released a soft sigh. "He always tries to get me to leave you. But I won't. I can't…"

"Shh. Blaine. I know." Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's head. How about that skin schlepping regime then we can cuddle in my bed."

"Cuddles and sweet Kurt kisses?"

"Is there any other way to do it, love?"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips sweetly. "I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine back gently and mumbled against his lips. "I love you too. And I always will.


	2. Reoccurring Nightmares

It was around 2:30 when Kurt woke to Blaine's cries. "Blaine…" he gently began shaking his stirring boyfriend. "Blaine, sweetheart, is everything alright?"

Blaine flinched at Kurt's touch as he started yelling. "Stop! Stop! Dad. I'm sorry! I'm…I'm sorry…" Suddenly he awoke and jumped as he looked at Kurt looking at him nervously. "Kurt…" Blaine curled against him and covered his face.

"You had the nightmare again. Didn't you?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shaking body. It was usually Blaine who was the protector, but the roles seemed to be reversed when it came to Blaine's relationship with his father. And recently things had gotten much worse.

Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest. "It gets worse every time. There's more hitting, and yelling. And I always find myself apologizing. Apologizing for being a disappointment, for shamming his name…"

"Blaine…Just…it's okay. It'll be okay. I'm here. And I'll always be here. Right here next to you."

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "How do you deal with this? I'm a mess. I'm like a broken record. Useless and damaged."

"Oh stop that. You're all I need and you know that. You've been there to protect me and now it's my turn. "

"You're too good to me Kurt Hummel." Blaine looked up at Kurt and drew shapes on his bare chest. "Way too good to me."

"Oh stop. Don't you remember the mess I was in when we met? You pulled me out of that and I have to repay you. And I will. Until the day I die."

"Even if it means we have to run away to New York." Blaine asked as he stopped his drawings.

"I will go anywhere that accepts us. Anywhere that will allow me to call you my husband one day. But not too soon. Rachel and Finn's wedding has got me on the waiting wagon."

"I agree. Just as long as you don't find someone else when you're away in New York next year and I'm still here."

"Look at me." Kurt said before lifting Blaine's chin. "You're the only man I love, and it will always be that way. I promise you this."

Blaine looked away and his eyes watered. "I just don't know how I'm going to survive alone. Who am I going to go to when things get bad like this?"

"Blaine Anderson. I will always be a phone call away. If he continues to hurt you like this I will be on the first flight back to Ohio and I will take you back to New York with me. I'm not going to leave you and let him hurt you."

"You know when you're away he's going to try and make me date girls. He's going to try and 'fix' me…" Blaine closed his eyes and thought about the things his father had said.

"Blaine…he doesn't understand what we have…"

"Kurt, he'll never understand… I just have to learn to deal with it. Can we please just not talk about this for now?"

"Of course love. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Kurt asked stroking his boyfriend's cheek lovingly.

"Actually…I'm too afraid to sleep…Can we…?" Blaine blushed and bit his lip gently.

"Of course baby. I'll go get the DVD." Kurt smiled and rolled out of bed. He put the DVD in and curled back up against Blaine.

"Thank you. Aladdin always makes me feel better." Blaine curled up to Kurt as the film started.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose. "It's your favorite."

Blaine nodded. "This is all I need. You and Aladdin."

Kurt laughed softly "Just as long as I come before Aladdin."

"Always." Blaine smiled. "Always."


	3. A Treat for Klaine

**Warning** contains sexual actions and innuendos.

It took a week and a half for Blaine's bruises to fade. New ones had yet to surface, since his father was out of the country on business. Blaine always loved it when his father was away.

(1:30pm)Hi Handsome.  
>(1:32) <em>Someone's in a chipper mood today.<br>_(1:33) Why wouldn't I be? My dad's away on business. That means the next 14 days are going to be pain free.  
>(1:35) <em>You know, you're not the only one who enjoys your father's absence.<em>  
>(1:37) Ah. You haven't forgotten about what we do when my dad's away. ;)<br>(1:40) _How could I? It's the only time I'm not afraid. The bruises are intimidating._  
>(1:43) Oh Kurt. I love how you think about sex.<br>(1:44) _It's kind of hard not to when your boyfriend is devilishly handsome.  
><em>(1:45) Ooo. Naughty Kurt. I like it. Now talk dirty to me.  
>(1:47) <em>Mud.<em>  
>(1:48) Dirt.<br>(1:50) _Puck's mind._  
>(1:53) Oh you win. YOU WIN. But seriously.<br>(1:55) _Come over at 4. Carole and my Dad are in Columbus again. And I desperately want you._  
>(1:56) 4 it is. And I love when you're horny ;)<br>(1:57) _Blaine Anderson. Don't you dare say something that's going to make me regret wanting to sleep with you.  
><em>(1:58) It's not what I'm going to say. It's what I'm going to do. Like you said last time. I have a way with my mouth. ;)

"Hey Kurt…" Rachel whispered.

Kurt looked up from his phone and at his friend sitting next to him. "Yeah Rach?"

"Can I borrow a pencil."

"I don't have one." Kurt said in mid-reply.

"Then what's in your poc—KURT! IN CLASS REALLY?" Rachel tried to whisper as she took Kurt's phone. No sexting in class. Ew." She pushed his chair over slightly. "I don't even want to know."

Kurt blushed and placed his hands in his lap covering his bulge. He could hear his phone vibrate in Rachel's bag.

(2:04) Another boner Kurt? Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
>(2:06) Poor Rachel having to witness that every time my dad's away.<br>(2:07) She's such a good friend.  
>(2:08) Now I might have to show up earlier.<br>(2:10) Oh how I love when my dad's away. ;)

It was four and Blaine was on time. He knocked on the door and a grouchy Kurt answered the door. "I hate you." He said trying to scold Blaine.

Blaine walked in and smiled. "Oh stop. You love it."

"Nope. Because of you when I accidentally bumped in to Santana she shouted 'Kurt touched me with his penis' Comforting don't you think?"

"Kurt. I'm hurt. Only I am allowed to touch your penis." Blaine took Kurt's hand and gently pulled him closer.

"You- Ugh. Who am I kidding. You're far too amazing for me to stay mad at." Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck.

"Damn. I was hoping for some angry sex." Blaine smirked before placing a kiss on Kurt's neck and gently grinding his hips against Kurt's.

"Damn you, Blaine Anderson. " Kurt mumbled as he tilt his head in order to give Blaine easier access.

Blaine smirked. Kurt could feel Blaine's soft hands pulling at his clothing. He felt his shirt come off, and not much later did he feel Blaine's lips on his chest. Kurt pulled Blaine's sweater and polo over his head all at once, he didn't have patience. Not when it came to this. Not when this rarely came. Kurt was now pinned against the hallway wall and Blaine's lips were dancing across Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned at the feeling of the button of his pants being undone and the gentle motions Blaine used in order to undress him.

Kurt removed Blaine's pants however, not with the same beautiful techniques Blaine used. Kurt felt himself fall onto the bed, Blaine's hands were soft, they were always soft. Blaine's chest was free of marks or bruises and the lighting in his room made him glisten. But Blaine always glistened. He knelt on the bed facing Blaine and slowly slipped his boxers down. Kurt couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight of Blaine. It was something he still wasn't use to. Blaine gently laid Kurt down and pulled his boxers off as well.

Blaine smirked at what he had done to Kurt. He gently spread his legs and slowly slipped himself into Kurt. They moaned simultaneously, and Kurt's body grew tense as Blaine started to thrust. Every time they did it, was like the first time. It was always beautiful, it was always meaningful. They never did it out of spite, or greed. It was probably because they saw it as a reward. They survived another fight. Their relationship was still strong.

Kurt released another moan when he felt Blaine's hand on his hard penis. With each trust and pump Kurt grew weak. Blaine released a moan. He couldn't live without Kurt. He needed Kurt to survive. Soon Blaine felt the hot stick liquid on his hand, and he slowly poured himself into Kurt before he pulled out. It was sweet. It was always sweet. The fact is they loved each other. And there was nothing that was going to stop that.

After cleaning themselves up they curled into each other on Kurt's bed. "I cant believe I'm not going to see you for a whole week." Kurt said as he gently ran his fingers up and down Blaine's arm.

"I know. But you're going to knock them dead at your audition." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

He smiled. "At least I know you'll be safe here. I'll be home and your dad will still be away."

"Mhm. And maybe we'll get to do this twice. Kind of like a homecoming when you return." Blaine said as he rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"Something for me to look forward to. Promise you'll call every night?" Kurt asked.

"I promise. We'll video chat. Face time. We'll do it all. Anything that allows me to see that beautiful face." Blaine kissed his temple gently.

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you Kurt Hummel. Now let's finish Aladdin." Blaine pressed play and they curled up together and finished the movie. Things were perfect, but where they going to remain that way was a question lingering both of their minds.


	4. What It Means to be an Anderson

It was Monday. Kurt came home Sunday. Blaine sat on his bed trying to calculate the hours, the minutes, the seconds he had to wait until Kurt was home.

(3:14pm) _I miss you. It's amazing here. But I'm sure it'd be better if you were here with me.  
><em>(3:16)  
>You have Rachel. But I miss you too. I forgot about how boring it is here. I really wanted to spend my break with you. But I know this NYADA audition will be a hit. Good luck baby.<br>(3:18)  
><em>I adore you Mr. Anderson. You know that. AH-DORE.<br>_(3:19)  
>You're too much Kurt. Facetime me later? I miss those eyes.<br>(3:22)  
><em>It's a date. But I have to go now Tour time. But I love you more than anything. Stay strong baby. <em>  
>(3:24)<br>Courage? :P  
>(3:35)<br>_Yes baby. Courage. 3_

Blaine lay down on his bed. _You can do it Anderson._ He heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" he got up off the bed and walked to the stairway. "Coop?" He heard the cabinets crash closed. "Shit…" Blaine's dad was home early, and he was already in the Alcohol cabinet. Blaine frantically paced around his room. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was screwed.

"Blaine!" a slurred voice called from downstairs. "Blaine! I know your home. Get your ass down here!"

Blaine heart started beating faster. Faster than usual. He couldn't figure out what to do. He didn't want to interrupt Kurt. This was important. And he wouldn't be able to stop what was going to happen. There was no way. He could hear his father's footsteps as he made his way upstairs. Suddenly Blaine's door flew open and he was face to face with his drunken father yet again.

"Get over here you little shit." Mr. Anderson placed his glass on the desk, and Blaine didn't move. "I said GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." Before Blaine could move his father already had him pinned to the wall. He could smell the liquor on his breath. "You shamed me Blaine. The whole company mocks me 'cause of you. 'Cause you chose to be gay. To hurt your own father. "

Blaine's body was trembling. "I-it's not a choice. I didn't choose anything." His dads hand was now at his throat. Blaine gagged.

"You shame the Anderson name. Going around pretendin' to be gay. Anderson boys are men. Not pussies like you."

Blaine couldn't respond. His hands were clamped around his father's arm. He tried so hard to pull it away but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. Blaine started to get light headed and suddenly he could breathe again. He gasped for air as he felt his father grab him by the shirt and drag him.

"Why would you do this to me Blaine? Why? Answer me boy! Why would you do this to me!" Blaine was now pinned against the railing. His eyes were closed tightly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Blaine felt a blow to his stomach. He wanted to throw up. Times like these he just wished he was dead. "How dare you not answer me. First you shame me, now you don't answer me. Piece of shit." And that was the last thing Blaine remembered his father saying before he tumbled down the stairs and blacked out.

(7:15pm) **Kurt?**  
>(7:17)<br>_Yeah Finn? What's wrong. Rachel's sitting right here. Do you need to talk to her?  
><em>(7:18)  
><strong>No actually I need to talk to you<strong>.  
>(7:20)<br>_What's wrong? Everything okay?_  
>(7:23)<br>**Let me call you.**  
>(7:25)<br>_Okay…._

(7:30)  
><strong>"Kurt?"<strong>  
><em>"Yes Finn."<em>  
><strong>"This is really hard to repeat. But Burt said you'd probably rather hear it from me than him."<br>**_"What's going on Finn?"  
><em>**"Mrs. Anderson found Blaine on the floor earlier today, in front of the stairs. She thinks he tripped, but he was left alone for a little. He's in ICU…"  
><strong>_"No…He can't be. He's fine. He couldn't have…I'm coming home."_  
><strong>"What about your audition? Kurt I didn't call you to make you come home…"<br>**_"NYADA can wait. Blaine can't. I'll be on the first flight back to Ohio tomorrow morning. Is he awake…"  
><em>**"No…He should wake soon…just some bruises is all. Thank god his mom found him. Nasty fall."  
><strong>_"Yeah…Nasty…I'll be there tomorrow. Bye Finn."  
><em>**"Bye Kurt…"**

Kurt hung up and a tear fell down his face. Seven days early. His father came home seven days early. Blaine would never just fall down the stairs. He was pushed. Or thrown. He ran to his suitcase and started throwing all of his designer things inside.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked as she watched her friend frantically pack.

"Blaine's in ICU. I have to go home." He closed his bag and checked his laptop for flights.

"As in Intensive Care…Oh my god. What happened?" Rachel rested her hand on her friends back.

"Apparently he fell down the stairs. I don't believe it." Kurt booked his flight and turned to Rachel.

"What do you mean? Is that what his mom said?"

"Yeah but…never mind. Stay here. Nail your audition." Kurt pulled his case off the bed.

"What about your audition?"

"NYADA can wait. I have to see Blaine." Kurt took his stuff and shuffled toward the door. Rachel quickly packed all of her things and swiftly followed behind. "Rachel. Are you insane?"

"Blaine's in ICU. I'm not staying here knowing my best friend's boyfriend is that hurt. Like you said. NYADA can wait."

Kurt attempted a smile and busted out of the hotel. He needed to see Blaine. He needed to make sure he was going to be okay.


	5. The Lies I Tell

Kurt sped to the hospital. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see Blaine. He needed to know that he was going to be okay, that Blaine was going to be okay.

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Kurt blurted to the woman at the front desk.

"He's not taking visitors today. You can come back tomorrow. "She didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"What room is Blaine in? I have to see him." Kurt was stern; he wasn't going to lose this battle.

"Listen kid. I said he's not taking visitors." The woman was now staring at Kurt with a look of disgust.

Kurt's eyes began to well up; he wasn't going to be told he couldn't see Blaine. His Blaine. He choked out a few words. "I'm his boyfriend…I have to see him." The woman looked back up at Kurt and saw the tears run down his angelic cheeks.

She sighed and picked up the phone. "I'll call his mother. What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt wiped his eyes as he heard the woman speak to Mrs. Anderson.

She handed him a pass. "Room 315."

"Thank you." Kurt blurted before taking the pass and running to the elevator. His heart was beating, it was beating too fast. He felt like he was going to pass out and have a heart attack. The elevator doors opened and he could hear Blaine's mother's voice down the hall. He knocked gently on the door.

Katharine Anderson stood up. "Hi Kurt." She uttered softly looking over at Blaine. "He's sleeping…But you can sit with him. I'm going to get some clothes at home. I'll be back soon…Take care of my baby…" She patted Kurt's shoulder before walking out and down the hallway.

Kurt couldn't breathe when he caught a glance at Blaine. It didn't even look like him. His soft pale skin was covered with purple marks, and red scrapes. Kurt was use to a few marks, but his body now was covered. His gentle hands were hidden under thick casts, his curly hair unkempt, and a white wrapping surrounded his head. Kurt wanted to see it as a halo but it wasn't. It was just protecting a gash in his forehead.

Blaine's black rimmed spectacles rested on the bedside table and Kurt took the seat beside him. He gently took Blaine's wrapped hand and softly began sobbing. He regretted going to New York. He was regretting leaving Blaine alone, allowing all of this to happen. "Blaine…" Kurt murmured in mid sob. "Blaine…sweetheart…can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me…" Kurt waited. He hoped and prayed that he would feel a squeeze. He needed to feel the squeeze. He didn't feel a squeeze. The sobs grew louder and he couldn't move his eyes of Blaine. Bruised and broken.

A few minutes later he saw Blaine's lids begin to flutter until his green eyes were visible to Kurt. A small effortful smile grew on Blaine's banged up face. "Hi there handsome." He mumbled trying hard to get a good view of Kurt. "What are you doing here?" His smile turned more to a frown.

"I had to come see you." Kurt didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew he shouldn't. He was much more intimidated by the marks now.

"What about NYADA? Your audition? You gave up a chance of a lifetime." Blaine winced as he tried sitting up.

"No. Blaine lay down." He gently rubbed Blaine's fingers with his thumb. "NYADA is a just school. You're my everything Blaine. I couldn't stay in New York knowing you were here. After what happened…"

"How clumsy of me right? I took a nasty fall down the stairs. Gotta watch where I'm going next time huh?" Blaine faked a smile and gagged quietly. He could still feel his father's hands around his neck.

"Don't lie to me Blaine…What happened…He's home early isn't he?" Kurt's voice was soft but still stern.

"You know how slippery those marble steps get Kurt. I was in a rush. Uh, Jeff and Nick wanted to get coffee. I was excited so uh…I… uh…" Blaine trailed off. He couldn't lie. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Kurt. Especially since he was the only one he knew the truth behind Blaine's bruises.

"Blaine. Don't lie to me!" Tears were pouring down Blaine's cheeks.

"Fine…" Blaine sighed. "Yeah he came home early. I was upstairs counting down the moments I had to wait until I could see you again…" Blaine smiled softly at Kurt. "And I heard the door open I thought it was my mom. He drank Kurt…He drank before he drank when he got home. He pinned me against the wall…he screamed…his hand was on my neck…" Blaine's eyes were closed and the words tasted like poison on his lips. "I couldn't breathe… I couldn't answer him….he dragged me into the hallway. I remember a punch to the stomach and when he threw me down the stairs…but I don't remember falling…and I don't remember being found…when I woke up I was here. My mom said I was calling for you…"

Kurt's face was in his hands. He was heartbroken; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Does your mom know he did this?"

"No…" Blaine shook his head. "She thinks he's still away. She thinks I fell…"

"But it's so unlike you. You never fall…"

"I know. But…" he attempted a shrug. "It's just how life is. I can't change how he is. And I can't change who I am. No one is winning this battle."

"You have to tell your mom…" Kurt knew Blaine would never.

"I can't do that Kurt. You know that. I don't know if she'd believe me. Since he only does this when she's away. He'd never do it when she's around. 'Cause if she saw it he knows she'd take my side."

"Don't you think your mom should know her son is being abused by his own father? That her son isn't 'clumsy'?" Kurt was angry. He was angry his mother hadn't figured it out. He was the only one who knew the truth.

"She knows he drinks. But she just thinks that's his only problem. He's an alcoholic."

"An abusive one Blaine. He needs help. What if his hand was on your neck just a little longer. Do you think you would have survived that?" Kurt was standing now. He didn't understand why Blaine didn't get it. Why Blaine wasn't trying to fix the situation.

"Kurt…" Blaine didn't want to answer. Even though he knew what Kurt was getting at.

"Look and me and tell me you don't think he would have killed you."

Blaine rested his hand at his own throat and coughed, gasping for a little air. "You're right…he could have…"

Kurt didn't want to be right. He didn't want Blaine to have to live in a situation like this, but he couldn't change it. Kurt sighed. "You should be resting."

"Stay here...hold my hand and don't let go…" Blaine shifted to get comfortable.

"Never…" Kurt kissed his hand and held it softly as Blaine drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Silent Treatment

The week Blaine was in the hospital was the longest week of Kurt's life. He visited him every day, and it seemed like he was distant. He wouldn't say as much, little 'I love yous' never escaped Blaine's lips. He didn't seem involved anymore. He didn't seem like Blaine. It was Sunday night and Blaine was home. He was going to school the next morning, he was going to lie to the whole student body. Clumsy Blaine fell down the stairs. 

(8:14pm) Can we match tomorrow?  
>(8:32)<br>Why?  
>(8:33)<br>Because I like when we match.  
>(9:15)<br>Maybe next week. I don't really feel like getting dressed up.  
>(9:16)<br>But you're always dressed.  
>(9:47)<br>Yeah I know. I just don't feel like it, okay?  
>(9:49)<br>Alright. How are you feeling?  
>(10:13)<br>Fine. I got to go. See you in school. Bye.  
>(10:14)<br>Okay love. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you.

Kurt placed his phone on his bed and waited for Blaine's reply. He waited for the 'I love you too'. He waited, and waited. He continued waiting until he fell asleep. He woke the next morning, still waiting.

Kurt shuffled through the halls of McKinley looking for Blaine. It was already third period and he hadn't seen him. He wasn't in Calculus, or English and it was unlike Blaine to miss school. Especially if he said he was going. Kurt dismissed himself from class early and walked to the glee room to call Blaine.

"Hello?"  
>"<em>Blaine? Hi. Why aren't you at school?"<em>  
>"I didn't feel like going."<br>"_Is everything okay?"_  
>"Everything's fine. Why do you have to keep asking me that?"<br>"_Because I care about you…_"  
>"Well care a little less."<p>

And with that Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt was heartbroken. He didn't understand what was going on with Blaine. He never acted this way; he was always chipper and smiling even if he was hurting. Kurt wanted to cry, he wanted to break down right there and sob. He loved Blaine. And he couldn't lose him.

Kurt walked down the hallway and his books were held tightly against his chest. He wanted to run, sprint away but he also didn't want to cause a scene. I just wanted to disappear. Disappearing sounded good.

Rachel skipped over to Kurt. "Where's Blaine? I haven't seen him all day."

"He didn't show up today." Kurt said slamming his locker shut.

"That's so unlike him. Is he feeling better?"

"He's fine and dandy." Kurt walked around Rachel and down the hallway.

She quickly followed him. "Kurt. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Rachel!" He snapped. "Just leave me alone." And with that he was out of the building. He didn't even look back at her. He just kept walking until he got into his car. And then he just kept driving.

Kurt saw Katharine Anderson's car in the driveway. He walked to the front door and frantically started knocking on it. Blaine's petite mother answered. "Oh Kurt…What are you doing here?"

"Is Blaine home? I kind of would like to talk to him…We kind of got into a fight…" Kurt could hear Blaine hang up the phone. The noise, piercing.

"Actually he's out with a friend. Should I tell him you stopped by?" She looked concerned, she knew something was wrong.

"You know what…Just don't tell him I was here…I'll see him tomorrow. Have a nice day Mrs. Anderson."

"You too, Kurt." She closed the door gently and Kurt walked to his car. _Out with a friend? A Dalton friend? Why wasn't he at school today? _Millions of questions pulsated through Kurt's brain. He dialed Blaine's number and heard it ring.

"Hey"

"_Blaine! I'm so glad you pi—_"

"You've reached Blaine. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. But if you leave a message, I'll get back to you! Have a great day." Kurt heard the beep and hung up.

He wanted to hear Blaine's voice. The sweetness, not the harsh tone he spoke with earlier that day. He wanted to cuddle Blaine, to lie in his arms and talk about their future, the future they were going to share together. He didn't understand why Blaine was ignoring him. This was unlike him, unlike the man who said he'd never leave Kurt alone. The man who told him he loved him. Kurt drove home and sat in his room for hours; he went through his playlist and clicked on _Cough Syrup_. He remembered when Blaine sang it. How beautiful it sounded…

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now  
><em> 

_And so I run now to the things they say could restore me  
>Restore life the way it should be<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_


	7. Out of Love, Not Spite

(7:19pm) I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was frustrated. Lima Bean? My treat.  
>(7:22)<br>I'll meet you there.  
>(7:22)<br>And don't worry. I forgive you.

Kurt waited at a table for Rachel. She scurried over and took a seat. "You got me my coffee!"

He nodded. "I told you it was on me."

"So what's wrong? I can tell you're upset. It's about Blaine isn't it?" She took off her jacket and placed it on the chair.

"Yeah…I just, he seems so distant. Which is so unlike him." Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

"He's always so open, with everyone. I was surprised he wasn't at school today…" She took the top off the cup and let her coffee cool.

"I know. I showed up to his house before and his mom said he was out with a friend…"

"Really? That's kind of strange. Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah Rach?" He took another sip of his coffee and broke off a piece of the giant cookie he got for them to share.

"What's Blaine's sister's name?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Blaine doesn't have a sis—" Kurt turned around to see what Rachel was looking at. It was Blaine with his arm around a girl.

"Oh my god…BLAINE'S CHEATING ON YOU!" Kurt covered her mouth in hopes that he couldn't hear them.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry…oh my god. Blaine's cheating on you…with a girl…That doesn't even make sense. We're talking about Blaine. Here I mean Blaine's ga—"Before she could finish her sentence she watched Blaine place a kiss on the mystery girl's lips. Kurt sunk into his seat. He was cheating on him. With a girl.

"Rachel, can we leave please?" Kurt picked his things up and walked out the back door. He didn't want Blaine to see him, nor did he want to see Blaine. Everything about what he had just witnessed was unlike Blaine. His hair was missing the gel, he had on jeans that actually covered his ankles, sneakers replaced his boat shoes and his usual sweater was replaced with an Ohio State sweatshirt. His glasses rested on the brim of his nose. That wasn't the Blaine he knew. The Blaine he loved.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He had a new text from Blaine.

(8:15)  
>Sorry I didn't call you. Busy. See you tomorrow.<br>-Blaine

Blaine never signed his texts, and he always added cute smiley faces and I love yous. Kurt couldn't believe that this could actually be the end. He remembered the time Blaine and Rachel kissed. He declared he was gay, no doubt in his mind. But why now is he seeing a girl? A girl he had never seen before. Where could he have possibly found her?

That night Kurt stayed up thinking about what was going on. The possibilities were endless, but he had an inkling, but he didn't want to think about it. His inkling was the worst case scenario.

That morning he found Blaine at his locker, he was pulling his books out and shoving them in his backpack. He was dressed similarly to the night before. Fashion forward Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"Hi" Kurt said.

"Hi." Blaine answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out my locker." Blaine continued pulling things out, pictures, papers, pencils.

"We still have another four months of school." Kurt was confused.

"Yeah."

"So why are you cleaning it out?"

"Because I start back at Dalton tomorrow." Blaine zipped his backpack with his good hand then closed the locker shut.

"You're what..?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Going back to Dalton." He started to walk down the hallway and Kurt was shuffling behind him.

"Why?"

"Because my friends are there? Just…go away Kurt." Blaine sped down the hallway and didn't look back at Kurt. The words went through Blaine like a knife. Who was he kidding, if he had the choice he would stay at McKinley. He'd date Kurt and be happy. But his happiness wasn't in his dad's interest. And if he wanted to live to see Kurt another day, he needed to do this.

"Coop?"

"_Yeah, Blaine_?"

"I have to tell you something…Can I come over?"

"_Of course. About dad_?"

"Yeah. Things are getting a lot worse."

"_Be at my apartment around 3._"

"Okay thanks."

"_See you then. Bye."_

Blaine knocked on the door of his brother's apartment around three o'clock. Cooper Anderson opened the door. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey Coop." He said walking inside.

"What happened?" Cooper sat down on the couch and motioned for Blaine to sit on the chair.

Blaine took a seat. "I don't know much longer I'm going to be able to take this Coop."

"What did he do this time? I mean besides this." He motioned to Blaine's bruises.

"You know my boyfriend…Kurt?"

"That fashionista kid? Yeah what about him?"

"Dad said if I don't stop seeing or talking to him…." He stopped the words hurt. He didn't want to say them.

"He would what Blaine…" Cooper could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"He said…" Blaine's mouth was dry. "He said that he would…" Blaine gulped. "Kill me and make Kurt watch…."

Cooper's face was blank. "Do you think he meant it? I mean he was drunk."

Blaine shook his head. "He was sober."

"What are you doing then Blaine? What are you going to do?"

"I've been so nasty to Kurt these past few days…I haven't said I love you, I haven't kissed him…oh I miss his kisses…I've snapped at him…" Blaine covered his face. He was ashamed of the way he treated Kurt, the man he loves.

"Are you going to tell Kurt?"

"No. I can't. I'm transferring back to Dalton tomorrow. And I'm 'dating' this girl who goes to Carmel. I'm pretty sure Kurt caught me kissing her last night at the Lima Bean."

"If I were you, I'd tell him. He deserves to know the truth. He knows what dad's capable of."

"I know Coop…"

"You know I'd let you live here. But dad would never go for it."

"I know. Thanks anyway. I kind of wish I was never born. Then none of this would have ever happened."

"You'll be with Kurt again soon. I have a feeling. Just…see him. If you love him, you'd see him. At least one more time…."

"I don't know Coop…" Blaine shook his head. "I don't know."

Kurt pulled down the pictures in his room and threw them in a box. Blaine was the past, and he needed to look towards the future. "Hi, Dave? It's Kurt. I was wondering if you'd want to get dinner tomorrow night…?


	8. Just Like Magic

Blaine was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. The number was familiar, very familiar. And he wanted more than anything to pick it up. The desk started to vibrate and Blaine could already imagine the sweet tone of Kurt's voice. The way his words flowed into perfect sentences, and contrary to popular belief he actually does have teeth. Perfectly straight ones.

But, Blaine couldn't answer, especially since his father was only a few yards away. He had ears like a hawk, and would instantly know it was Kurt. Blaine shut his phone off and threw it into his dresser. Out of sight, out of mind, he thought. He collapsed on the bed and sighed. This spot right here, brought back too many memories.

But Blaine didn't want to think about sex, he closed his eyes and remembered the day he met the guy who would turn out to be the love of his life.

It was an average day at Dalton, and an average Warbler rehearsal was about to start. As Blaine waltzed through the hallway he bumped into a guy he had never seen before. He was taller than Blaine, his eyes a hypnotic blue color. The boy almost blended in, but there was something particular about his blazer. Ah, it was missing the red piping. Blaine took the newbie by the arm and skipped with him through the hallways into the gorgeous room where the Warblers rehearse. Blaine let go of the newbie's hand and joined his fellow songbirds in a rendition of _Teenage Dream_.

Blaine couldn't help but remember the look in Kurt's eyes, the way Kurt was caught off guard by the sounds coming from a group of guys. Blaine smiled when he recalled the moment he found out Kurt was gay; he was happy, almost too happy. Yet Kurt was a spy, how could he fall in love with a spy?

Days passed and Kurt was having troubles in school. But Blaine was there with his word of wisdom. Courage, courage became Kurt's motto, something he lived by. Whenever he needed courage Blaine was there with a smile and a grande nonfat mocha.

_Courage_. Blaine said the word a million times in his head. He wanted so badly to go find Kurt. Kiss those soft lips and explain what had happened. He didn't. He just stayed there and continued to think about the milestones in their relationship.

Valentine's Day, 2011. Blaine loved Valentine's Day, he loved everything about it that was until this particular day. At this point in their relationship Blaine knew their coffee order, a grande nonfat mocha for Kurt, and a medium drip for himself. Kurt almost took it the wrong way, as if Blaine liked him. Blaine was unsure about how he felt, he never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy before. These were little crushes. And his current little crush just happened to be an older guy who worked at the Gap.

Jeremiah. Blaine sighed when he remembered what he told Kurt. "If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50 percent discount." Kurt just stood there and smiled. How Blaine missed that smile.

Blaine got up from the bed, softly humming _When I Get You Alone_, almost wanting to break down in tears. It was all coming back to him. So fast like a tsunami of feelings. The night he kissed Rachel, the pain left in Kurt's eyes. That night, when they slept in the same bed. And Blaine was too drunk to remember the calming sound of Kurt's breathing. The day he told Kurt he fell for him. Their first kiss… "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do "Blackbird" this week... that was a moment for me. About you. You moved me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine could feel his lips against Kurt's. He gently ran his fingertips against his bare lips and sighed. He remembered begging engulfed in the moment, wanting nothing more than to rip of Kurt's clothes and do him right on that table. But he kept his composure; the kiss was more than he could have ever wanted.

Blaine sat on the floor against the wall, and wrapped himself in his blanket. "I love you." He heard himself say. He closed his eyes and opened them, to find Kurt standing in front of him. "I love you too."

Blaine was startled by what he saw? "Kurt…" he said "Kurt is that you?"

"Shhh." The figure uttered. "Your dad might hear us." The Kurt smiled and waltzed his way over to Blaine and straddled his waist.

Blaine could feel him; he could feel Kurt's body heat against him. Was it really Kurt? Blaine placed a soft kiss against Kurt's neck. His skin was soft and gentle against Blaine's lips. He wanted to cry, he wanted to stay with Kurt forever. He felt Kurt's light fingers lift up his chin.

"Blaine Anderson, I've missed you." He smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine's body began to melt, he pressed Kurt against the floor and hovered himself over his body. Blaine's fingers trailed down to his belt, undoing it carefully Blaine slipped it out of the loops and tossed it to the side.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up over his head and kissed on his collar. "I love you." Kurt said again as Blaine removed Kurt's sweater.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt's pants off gently. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you Kurt. I love you and only you…"

Kurt smiled and kissed his chin. "Shh. Stop talking love. You're going to ruin this moment."

Within a few moments both of their boxers had been removed, Kurt was laying down and Blaine was smirking, right before he was to enter Kurt he heard a beeping sound. And just like magic, Kurt was gone.

Blaine opened his eyes. He was in his bed, hand in his pants, and his alarm clock was beeping. It was 6:30, and he had to get ready for school.

He got out of bed and turned his phone back on. He had a voice message.  
>"<span>Um…Hi. You're probably not going to answer this but, I have your tie…you left it here when we uh yeah. I'll just leave it in your mailbox. Have a good day… I lov-.<span>" He heard the phone click.

He sighed. "I love you too."


	9. I Still Miss You Babe

Kurt pulled up to the Anderson's house and sighed. If only the house could talk…Kurt got out of his car and placed the stripped tie into the mailbox. Blaine's black Wrangler was in the driveway alongside his father's BMW. Jonathan Anderson was home, and Kurt knew he had to make his trip brief. However he could faintly see Katharine's white Audi and he released his anxious breath. He knew John wouldn't do anything if Katharine was home. Kurt sat in the street for a few moments. The Anderson house was in the total opposite direction of McKinley but Kurt didn't care. He wanted an excuse to miss first period, he didn't really feel like attending school at all.

Kurt forgot how boring people in Lima were without Blaine. It was always exciting seeing him at school, sneaking a few pecks between classes. They knew people judged them, but they didn't care, because they always had each other. Kurt looked up to Blaine's window and sighed. He could faintly see him buttoning his oxford. The collar was popped and his hair was gelled to the side. Kurt loved when Blaine's hair was combed. A few minutes later he saw the front door open. With his shirt tucked in and his pants neatly pressed Blaine waltzed out of the house to the mail box and Kurt started to speed away. The last thing he needed was for Blaine to see him.

As he drove away he remininced, because that was something he seemed to enjoy. He sighed. He remembered the day Blaine transferred to McKinley. Kurt was at his locker and a fashion forward Blaine came walking down the hallways. At first Kurt was oblivious to the red pants and black shirt Blaine had on. He didn't even notice the matching bowtie until Blaine said something. He remembered the words Blaine said after Kurt asked about why he transferred. "I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

A tear shed from Kurt's eye. He loved Blaine, he loved Blaine so much. They had proved that to each other. His sobs grew louder when he remembered Blaine in the back of the car. "I want you, I want you so bad." Kurt remembered yelling at him. Kurt watched him walk away.

"I was trying to be spontaneous and fun." Blaine said.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Kurt heard himself say.

"I think I'm just going to walk home." And Like that Blaine was gone. But unlike this time he came back.

Kurt wiped his eye when he watched their kiss on stage.

"You take my breath away. And not just now! Tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you." Kurt watched it like a movie playing in his head.

"I want you to be." He remembered Blaine saying with a look of admiration.

That night was their first time. It was sweet and perfect. Even after when they were curled on Blaine's bed nothing could go wrong, it was everything they ever wanted. They had lost their virginities to each other and they couldn't have asked for more.

Kurt sighed. He wanted to kiss Blaine, to have make up sex with Blaine but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He felt nauseas thinking about the moment he found out Blaine's father was abusive.

It was months into their relationship, and Blaine was at the Hummel house. He was a bit antsy that day, like he knew something was wrong. Kurt had seen bruises lately, but Blaine brushed them off.

"I'm a klutz" he'd say with a smirk before changing the question. But these knew bruises were in odd areas. One on his arm looked like a hand. And Kurt didn't understand why.

Katharine Anderson was the nicest lady Kurt had ever met. She adored him, and he adored her, and when it came to Jonathan Anderson Kurt didn't know much besides the fact that he was a well known Lawyer in Ohio. He was never home when Kurt was there, and that seemed to be a pattern.

This day Mr. Anderson was home, and Blaine didn't seem too thrilled. Suddenly Blaine darted to get his jacket. "I have to go." He quickly said.

"But Blaine…The movie isn't over…" Kurt thought it was his breath, or his new deodorant.

"We'll finish later. I love you." Blaine quickly exited and Kurt was left with a million questions going though his head. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Kurt pulled into the McKinley parking lot and parked. He wasn't ready to go in, his eyes were puffy from crying, and he wanted nothing more than to hear Blaine's voice. Instead of reliving the awful past, he decided to turn his attention to something better. He played an old voice mail from Blaine.

"Good morning handsome. Do you know what makes weekdays so incredibly amazing? I get to see you all day. All day. And there's nothing I want more than that. You are the world's greatest boyfriend and I want to world to know how in love I am with you." And when Blaine started singing, Kurt's sobs started again. "Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever"

Kurt couldn't help but cry. He missed Blaine. He missed the Blaine who would leave cute little messages. Suddenly Kurt heard a knock on the door and his heart stopped. He took a deep breath when he recognized the face, and slowly opened the door to see what they wanted.


	10. Breaking the Silence

"How are you doing?" The voice asked as Kurt slowly got out of his SUV.

"Horribly. Shitty. Lousy. Confused." Kurt slammed the car door shut.

"Or E, all of the above." Dave tried to make Kurt laugh but it didn't work. It kind of made him sadder.

"You know Blaine has that same kind of wit. It's one of the things I love, loved about him." Kurt rested his Gucci satchel on his shoulder before making his way towards the building.

"Look I'm sorry about everything that's going on with him. I kind of think you need a friend now. One who will listen…" Dave was now walking next to Kurt, trying to get him to slow down.

"Are you implying Rachel is a bad listener?" Kurt asked as he stormed through the halls of McKinley.

"I'm just saying she wouldn't get it…Look give me a chance Kurt. I'm not trying to get with you. I just want a chance. To really be friends…"

Kurt stopped and looked at Dave. "Fine. Breadsticks. 7'o clock. Don't be late."

"7 it is." Dave smiled before walking to his class.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Kurt wondered as he regretfully walked into third period English.

Kurt checked his watch. It was 7, and like clockwork Dave was there, working his way through the crowd to the booth that Kurt was placed at. Kurt sat up as Dave sat down.

"Hi." He said sitting down across from Kurt.

"Hi Dave." He replied as he played with his straw in his coke.

"So…are you willing to talk about this or not? I want to help Kurt but you're ostracizing me right now. And it isn't fair. I'm just trying to be a friend." Dave slipped the napkin from under his silverware and gave Kurt a stern look.

"David. It's not that easy or simple. And I don't think it's my place to tell people what's going on with Blaine but—"

He had already said too much. "So besides the fact that he hasn't called, there's a reason why he's so distant. Reasons you're pretty sure of you just don't have the balls to admit it to yourself."

"It's not like that David. It's complicated. And I'm pretty sure things are complicated for a lot of people…but the way the Anderson's handle their complications is a lot different than how most people do. And I don't understand why Anderson's can't be like every godforsaken family in this damn state. Why do things have to be different in that house? In the house of the man that I'm pretty sure I'd give my life for. Why does it have to be him? That house. I just can't wrap my head around-"

Kurt was talking so fast and David could hardly keep up. "Kurt. Slow. Or I can't help you."

"You know I only trust you with this because, indirectly you dealt with the same issue…" Kurt looked at David. After the incident Kurt had been a lot sweeter and a lot more patient when it came to David Karofsky.

David nodded and took a sip of his coke. "Yes Kurt. Even though I'm not necessarily sure where this is going. I just heard a lot of rambling about the Anderson house. I think it's best if you start from the beginning. If you don't mind."

"Fine." Kurt stated. "I began noticing a difference in Blaine about a week after our first time…"

"_Blaine!"_  
>"Kurt!"<br>_"I've missed you."_  
>"I've missed you too."<br>_"Can you come over?"  
><em>"I'll have to check my calendar. You know us Blaine Andersons are very busy people."  
><em>"Blaine there's no time for joking. My dad and Carole are out campaigning. Which means I have the house to myself…"<br>_"Oh I know see why this is no joking matter."  
><em>"Please come. I need to see you…all of you…"<br>_"I'm on my way."  
><em>"I love you."<em>  
>"I love you too."<p>

Blaine arrived at the Hummel house around 8:15, they were in Kurt's bedroom by 8:16. Their lips were practically glued to each others, and as anxious as Kurt was he tried not to hurry Blaine. Blaine's lips then began to trickle down Kurt's neck so, as any horny 18 year old male would do, he slowly slipped his hand up Blaine's shirt, that was until Blaine released a sharp wincing noise.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked as his body shot up with the pain.

"o-oh no. Tripped over my backpack today. Think I might have bruised my stomach. I'm such a klutz. But Kurt…I'm not in the mood for sex tonight. Just us together is enough, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes love…"

After that night it was like Blaine was never in the mood and Kurt was unable to slide his hand up Blaine's shirts. One evening Blaine's secret was going to be leaked.

The night earlier Blaine had left Kurt's house frantically, like a chicken who had lost their head. Kurt didn't understand why but he was determined to find out.

"Blaine. Why'd you leave in such a hurry last night?" Kurt asked. "Was it something I said?"

"It was nothing you said. Or did. I just had to get home. Curfew." Blaine sat down on the couch and opened his can of coke before taking a large swig from the tin can.

"It was 8:30…"

"You know my house is a hike from here." Blaine said sitting up.

"Your curfew is 11. Blaine what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on Kurt."

"Take off your sweater…" Kurt said forwardly.

"Kurt you know your demanding ways aren't going to get me to have se—" Blaine was cut off.

"Blaine. Take off your sweater!" Kurt was enraged.

"Kurt…I-I can't…" Blaine realized he wasn't looking for sex.

Tears were now streaming from Kurt's blue eyes. "I saw you in the nurse's office today. Getting an icepack. Did you trip over another backpack?" Kurt's sarcasm stung Blaine as it always did.

"Kurt…I'm just a clumsy person…" Blaine resituated himself on the couch, his eyes not looking back into Kurt's.

"Who is hurting you Blaine…"

"No one is hur—"

"Who is hurting you!" Kurt was sobbing, his vision hazed by the tears that flooded from his eyes.

"My dad…" Blaine finally uttered.

"You see David. His father is abusing him. His dad is the one who pushed him down the stairs. He didn't fall. He's not a klutz he just wants everyone to think he is so his dad doesn't get a bad rep."

"Wow…" David took a bit of his dinner. "This is heavy…"

"Tell me about it." Kurt moved his pasta around with his fork.

"You have to tell someone…"

"I just did. I told you didn't I?"

"I mean an adult…like your dad…" a serious expression slid onto David's face.

"I promised I wouldn't tell…"

"You have to…Before it's too late…"

Kurt opened the front door and he saw his father sitting on the couch next to Carole. Kurt's eyes began to water, and his lip began to quiver. "Dad…there's something I have to tell you…"


	11. I'll Keep You Safe

"Is everything alright Kurt?" Burt asked as he looked at his son who was frantically pacing across the living room. "You look a little nervous."

Kurt's hand was cupped over his mouth as he paced. His eyes grew glassy and that's when Burt knew something was majorly wrong.

"Kurt. Look at me. What's wrong?" Burt's eyes became stern, as he rested his hands on Kurt's feminine shoulders.

Kurt couldn't help himself. The tears suddenly started streaming out of his blue eyes. A waterfall of tears came rushing down his cheeks. "Dad…" he couldn't get the words out. His sobs added to the look of fear and worry in his eyes. "Dad…" he tried again and he couldn't get those few words out.

"Kurt. Tell me what's going on."

"And that's when Kurt's body collapsed. He was curled into his father's arms like a child, sobbing uncontrollably, his chest rising and falling too quickly. "Dad…Mr. Anderson…he…" the sobs made breathing hard, which made choking the sentence out even harder. "He pushed Blaine down the stairs…he hurts Blaine dad. He hurts him all the time…"

Burt Hummel's face dropped. He had wished he had noticed before but he couldn't have expected it. Blaine was so good at hiding his feelings so good at pretending everything was alright. "Has he told his mom? I mean she must know."

"He does it when she's out of the house. Dad please. Please don't tell his mom. Please. He's going to hate me…Please don't…" Kurt's sobs slowed down but he was still a mess. His heart was still racing and all he wanted was to pass out, but he wanted to be in Blaine's arms.

"I can't promise anything Kurt…" He sighed. "Go upstairs and I'll bring you up some tea. You need to rest, calm down and we'll figure this out okay?"

Kurt sighed before nodding and working his way up the steps. He was still crying but the sobs softened more than before. He fell into his bed and kept his face deep into the pillow, until he fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing in his back pocket. He looked up at the clock, it was already 3 in the morning, he didn't understand why anyone would be calling at this hour. Why is anyone up at this hour was a better question. Kurt groaned before pulling the phone out of his pocket. Staring back at him was Blaine's name and picture.

Kurt slowly ran his thumb across the bottom of the phone and rested it to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbled. The voice on the other end was very clear.

"You told your parents! Kurt how could you? I trusted you!"

"Blaine…I-I had to…"

"Do you know what my dad's going to do to me? You're not helping Kurt. You're making things worse! I can't believe you did this!" Blaine was screaming on the other end, and it became obvious that he was close to crying. To breaking down.

"Blaine. Blaine where are you?"

"Outside…."

Kurt threw his phone onto the bed and shuffled down the stairs and out the backdoor. Standing there was a disheveled Blaine. His hair curly, his pants wrinkled and a slight 5 o'clock shadow was beginning to surface on his soft face.

"What are you doing here…" Kurt questioned as he gave the unruly Blaine a once over.

Blaine choked back tears. He was angry, furious at Kurt. He didn't understand what he was doing, or why he would do this. "Why did you tell…"

"Blaine. I had to…I knew it was getting worse. You wouldn't have just gone to Dalton like that. Or dated a girl right after breaking up with me if something wasn't going on. It had to be your dad. There was no other logical explanation. I did it because I love you. Because I'll always love you…"

"What did I tell you about caring!" Blaine was furious, not at Kurt particularly but at this situation as a whole.

"I-I'm sorry…When you love someone you'll do anything to keep them safe. That's all I want Blaine…I want you to be safe."

"You're making it worse Kurt. If you kept your mouth shut it would have blown away. It would have eventually blown away…" Blaine turned away and Kurt saw a black and blue forming on his neck.

"Blaine…again…" Kurt stretched his hand towards Blaine but Blaine pulled away.

"Don't touch me…I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I have to go home before my dad realizes I left…" Blaine turned and started to walk.

"Blaine! Stop! Just because you've decided to call off this relationship because of your dad doesn't stop me from loving you. And if you go home right now I don't know when I'll ever see you again…"

Blaine froze. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying spend the night. At least I know you'll be safe here…."

Blaine sighed "i-I cant…"

"Please…I need to know your safe. If only for a night…" Kurt wrapped his arms around his torso. "I love you…"

That night Blaine slept on Kurt's bed and Kurt sat in the chair next to him. It was uncomfortable but he knew them sleeping in the same bed wasn't a good idea, and he wanted to make sure Blaine slept peacefully. Kurt didn't sleep much that night, he watched Blaine, his chest rise and fall with every breath, the black and blue marks surface on his pale skin. He couldn't let him go back there. He wasn't going to let his father lay another hand on him.

The next morning Kurt brought Blaine downstairs for breakfast. Blaine practically hid himself in his Dalton sweatshirt and refused to make eye contact with Kurt. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to love him again but he couldn't. The fear was still there.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Burt asked as he saw the helpless Anderson boy next to his son.

"Blaine is staying here." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. "No discussion."


End file.
